


Midges

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [70]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Fat Shaming, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Tiny, annoying little insects that buzz a lot of nonsense.





	Midges

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #8: **Against the stereotype.** While in 1850s plumpness was considered to be synonymous with good health and beauty, by the end of the century the trend became quite the opposite: “Obesity always carries with it physical and often mental weakness…” Address this stereotype and how it might affect a character in your work today.

"Here's Porky, his friend'll be right behind."

"Why don't Mr. Holmes leave that fat imbecile at 'ome?"

"Blimey, it's the genius and his pet balloon." "Nah, Jake, a balloon's smarter." Sniggering.

Dr. Watson stood back, notebook at the ready, watching his friend comb the murder site with his usual quiet pride at his abilities. He gave no outward impression that he'd heard the muttering and buzzing like so many blue-clad and helmeted midges.

Sherlock Holmes examined the scene, so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the audible comments; Watson was grateful.

–

They took a hansom to the victim's antique shop.

"I anticipate blundering from Lestrade's footmen." Holmes glared out his window. "A modicum of professionalism, however, is apparently expecting too much."

So he'd noticed after all.

"Indeed." Watson exhaled in a snort of contempt like a boar. "Worse than my schoolmates."

"Ah, you were a robust youth."

Watson laughed; better than the flattering term was the affection in those grey eyes. "Got chivvied for it, when it wasn't for my Scots accent. 'Waddling Watson.' Horrid little beasts, boys. Shut them up after a few rugger tackles and boxing bouts. That's when I became Walloping Watson."

"Splendid. Mycroft surpassed _his_ bullies in academics, giving the lie to corpulent idiocy. Boxing was also a sterling solution to jibes about my boniness."


End file.
